in the water
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: Being home alone is always dangerous.


**Author's Note: I needed to make up for the time I didn't write, so I wrote this.**

* * *

The rain hit against the world with a soft sound in rhythmic patterns. It was raining for more than 24 hours now. The sun was gone, and the only thing you could see in the foggy outdoors were gray clouds.

The airy stench smelt powerfully like dust that made Nathaniel sneeze every second. He was reading one of his favourite novels. Nathaniel felt far away from reality and everything that went with it, and he loved it.

Nathaniel was home-alone with Amber again since his mother and father were invited for the opening of a friend's new business. And no, they did not bother to ask them to tag along.

Amber was mysteriously quiet, and Nathaniel felt bothered by it. She was usually spilling out all her personal problems and how much hate she had toward Candy.

Nathaniel didn't want to check out the problem, knowing that Amber will talk to him again. He didn't want to be talked to at the moment. He wanted pure peace and quiet.

The rain storm was over, but the sun still wasn't out. The clouds were swirling and the sky was still dark. Not that he was complaining, but usually when rain storms were over the sun came out.

But who cared, anyway?

Nathaniel tried to concentrate on his book, but the winds were slapping violently against the windows. He continued to ignore it, though.

Soon, there was a storm again. It was loud and made Nathaniel a bit frustrated.

He soon got bored of his novel and decided to check on Amber.

Nathaniel climbed up the stairs quickly and knocked on her wooden door. Amber opened the door, holding a backpack and a rain jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathaniel tried to act tough and crossed his arms, staring in to her eyes. She pushed past him with such force, enough to make him fall.

Nathaniel held his grip on the carpeted floor and grabbed her arm aggressively. He repeated it again.

"I said, where do you think you're going?"

She turned around, and this time under her eyes were red.

"I don't want to die. Let go of me," she whispered softly.

Nathaniel frowned. Die? "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed out the window in the hallway.

The wind was harsh and the sky was grayer than before. The storm was extremely crazy now.

"You will die that way. Go outside and you will get pushed over by the wind," Nathaniel said, rolling his eyes.

She continued to walk down the stairs, ignoring him completely. Nathaniel couldn't keep up with her fast paces, and soon she was out the door.

Nathaniel pretended to not care, but was panicking inside.

5, 10, 20 minutes went by, and the winds were even worse. Nathaniel ran upstairs to grab a jacket to go find Amber.

But what about his parents?

Nathaniel almost ran out the door. When he got to see the outside, he stopped himself.

There was practically an ocean around his house, blocking anyway to get out.

There was a roaring hurricane coming toward him. He quickly got out of the way, but still close enough to see it.

One by one, the houses in his very own neighbourhood were picked up into the eye of the hurricane and supposable smashed in it.

He didn't know much about hurricanes, only to know they were beast that destroyed anything in its way.

He saw Amber floating in the water outside his house, and obviously knew what happened.

He shut his eyes, the hurricane coming closer.

All of a sudden, it stopped.

Everything dropped that was in the hurricane and was now sprawled across the streets.

Homes, buildings…_people_.

Nathaniel walked back into his almost broken house and turned on the news.

"_An opening of a business has been ripped apart, and so were the people in it,"_ the news said.

Nathaniel exhaled.

His family was gone.

No more Amber. The sister he loved and sometimes always hated was gone. The sibling he only had.

* * *

No more parents. The parents that he sometimes always hated were gone, too.

Everyone was gone.

Nathaniel's school was broken, too. The only place he went to when things were crappier than it already was.

Life always comes down to sweet nothing.


End file.
